vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rancor
Rancor(怨み) The God of Hate. Before Noble civilization and even before human civilization there was a race of beings who worshiped a God that would protect them and lay waste to their enemies. No matter how much they fought an ever lasting ocean of malice and hatred would destroy them. This god was a torrent of this energy. Rancor. A culmination of all the sacrificed hatred making up one being. Makes its appearance in Mercenary Road. Appearance Described as a white glow, that clearly posses mass, it shifts from left to right with a life and will of it's own. A rushing torrent of viscous soup, that pierces the armor and sinks into the very flesh of those around with a sinister seething hatred, ready to strike at a moments notice. A fearsome flow that can also be heard. The countless angry voices of all the sacrifices, cries of anguish from their death throes. A swollen hatred with out focus. And delight. Chanting join us.... Based most likely on the Greek Godess Styx: Underworld river of hate. History Worshiped by a race of beings that lived long before the Nobility and the human race built their societies. This race was well versed in the darkness harbored by "human" or sentient beings and the power it could produce. Over tens of thousands of years, they'd taken hundreds of thousands if not millions of lives as sacrificial offerings. All had been killed in the cruelest manners imaginable. There had been no honor or pride offered to them for being sacrifices to their god, merely painful and protracted death. This process had proved successful in empowering their God . All the people they'd tortured to death had been full of malice; For those who were taking their lives. For the compatriots that survived them. For their families. For a god that wouldn't save them from hellish death. For every other living thing. Undoubtedly the death bringers had possessed the means of transforming that malice into energy. The rancor of the dead then became a subterranean energy flow that benefited the ancient race. It burned the enemies who descended on them, leveled mountains to crush the living, and froze heaven and earth alike to take the lives of hundreds of billions of creatures. Battles ultimately come down to attrition. But loss had no meaning when dealing with a hatred that couldn't be erased. Enemies that stormed in with superior numbers were all slain, and the race took pride in their invincibility. Even after that race was no more, the torrent of malice and rancor coursed relentlessly through the bowels of the earth, occasionally erupting on the surface after tectonic shifts and drowning those it met. Thirty thousand years before, a certain group learned of the existence of the malevolent force, and after a thousand years and many generations, they finally succeeded in sealing it away. The energy flowed deep in the earth ever since. A mining facility had been built on the surface not long ago managed to tap a small portion of the trapped energy, but with no way to control the Rancor, the facility had ultimately been destroyed. Powers And Abilities Physical Stats of a God Access to the Akashic Record Physical Attack Immunity Hatred Empowerment Omniscient Omnipresent Omnipotence Word of God Power of God Wrath of God Inspire Hate Materialization Possession Underlings Rancor Ancient Race Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Gods